To prevent a terminal from responding to an unintended touch by a user, or to save the electric power of the terminal, a screen of the terminal may be locked and unlocked by a user as needed. Conventionally, the user needs to press a power button on the terminal to lock the terminal screen, and needs to perform a click or swipe operation on the screen to unlock the screen.